The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a relay conveyance device that conveys papers, which was subjected to image formation and discharged to a paper discharge unit of an image forming apparatus body, to a post-processing device provided to the image forming apparatus body.
In an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine and a printer, there has been proposed an apparatus of a type provided with a post-processing device capable of performing a process of collectively stitching paper bundles subjected to image formation with a staple, and the like. This type of image forming apparatus includes a relay conveyance device conveys the papers subjected to image formation to the post-processing device.